As users become more reliant on electronic devices, electronic storage medium has become a popular method to store information such as documents, music, videos, books, etc. in a form of electronic data. The electronic storage medium is advantageous in that it is relatively inexpensive and can hold a large volume of information while occupying little space. However, because electronic storage media typically have finite storage space, efficient use of storage space is desired. More specifically, for a portable device such as a portable media player, the storage space is relatively small, and thus it is desired to keep the most important data in such limited space. However, because electronic data is not tangible or visible, it is not always easy to locate or manage electronic data stored on such medium. Accordingly, electronic storage media can quickly become cluttered with data that is unwanted or otherwise not used. Browsing and examining every data in the storage medium to delete unnecessary or less important data can be time-consuming and laborious. Therefore, an efficient way to delete data from an electronic storage medium is desired to make efficient use of the storage medium and save time and effort of a user.